Code Geass: Tokyo Ghoul
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: A Revolutionary and a Ghoul... In retrospect, one should have expected such a duo. [Chapter 2: Chance Encounter]
1. Teaser Trailer

**A sort of teaser for what I have in mind, to celebrate the coming return of Zero Hour. Enjoy XD**

 _ **My mother once told me it was better to be hurt than to hurt others.**_

 _ **But she was wrong. There was nothing to gain from it but sadness. She chose to help others because she was scared of the thought of being alone.**_

 _ **She was a coward, and naive... But in the end, I wasn't much better.**_

 _ **I'm not like I was all those months ago. I won't be the one to get hurt. I've finally found people I can cherish again...**_

 _ **And I won't lose them. I will destroy anyone that tries to take what is precious to me.**_

 _ **I will show the entire world... and Britannia... what it means to face a Ghoul.**_

 _ **I am the Eyepatch, after all.**_

* * *

When Jeremiah called down the Knightmares, he expected Zero to become terrified. The Sutherlands crashed upon the ground, aiming their rifles at the truck. The driver seemed to panic, yet Zero's posture remained calm. "Now, take off that mask, Zero!" the Margrave demanded of him. "This charade is over!"

Zero merely chuckled. "My, how boorish of you..." he said mockingly before lifting his hand up into the air, a resounding snap echoing into the silent air.

In that one moment, Jeremiah bore witness to what seemed like an impossible nightmare. Out of nowhere, straight from inside the transport, four bloody red tendrils shot out and impaled the Sutherlands straight through the chests, spearing straight through the pilots' bodies and out through the cockpits, creating a spray of blood. The Knightmares were hoisted into the air by the sheer amount of force, steel being torn apart, before they were tossed away like trash, flying through the sky before crashing back down, their lifeless metal bodies bouncing atop the street.

The transport's carrier section suddenly fell apart, revealing two things that nearly made Jeremiah's heart stop. The first was a familiar canister with metal rods sticking out of it, and the second was the figure sitting on top of it. If Zero was meant for intimidating purposes, then this guy was what terrified you down to your very heart. He appeared young with snow white hair, wearing gray shorts with a shirt bearing short sleeves and a high collar with black leather strips along the seams and rims, also sporting what looked like a black body suit beneath it, bearing white strips along the ankles and forearms. What terrified Jeremiah, however, was the mask he wore. Unlike Zero, which hid his face, this boy wore a leather mask that resembled something akin to Frankenstein, steel bolts sticking out from the neck and a pair of fake lips with a zipper between the white teeth, seemingly grinning sinisterly at him with a black leather eyepatch over the right eye.

The left eye was inhuman: a charcoal coat bearing a bloody red dot in the center.

"Allow me to introduce my associate..." Zero said, smirking beneath his mask. "Eyepatch."

"...A pleasure to meet you..." Eyepatch greeted, cracking his index finger. Everyone listening felt a chill run down their spines. Despite his words, the tone of his voice was deathly cold. As if you were hearing the words of the Grim Reaper itself.

"It...It can't be..." Jeremiah was trembling. Never before had he come face to face with such a monster.

Suzaku felt his very body run cold. He stared at Eyepatch with trembling eyes, fearing for his life. He felt that, if he were to look away for even a moment, then he would surely be killed. His body continued to shake, as if fearing the very thought of facing this... thing.

"You can try to shoot me or my comrade," Zero taunted, or dared rather, gesturing to the canister. "However, I doubt I have to tell you what will happen if you miss, now do I?"

"Damn you...!" The Pure Blood Leader growled. He wasn't stupid. He knew very well the consequences if he shot another bullet.

There was the chance he would miss and hit the canister, releasing the poison gas it contained and kill everyone within the vicinity.

In addition, he could set off that monster into action, killing everyone here.

A lose-lose situation.

"...Very Well. What are your demands?"

"Simple." Zero said, his gaze set on the brown-haired teen behind him. "This, for Kururugi."

Almost immediately, Jeremiah responded. "Like hell!" the Margrave spat angrily, glaring at Suzaku, who looked surprised by the demand. "He's charged with murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"Wrong." the masked man stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Suzaku Kururugi is no killer. He is nothing but a scapegoat for you to use, as you were never able to find the real killer. Fortunately for you, however, that search has reached an end."

Everyone grew confused by those words, still shaken up by the display Eyepatch had shown them while Diethard stood out in the room, his camera trained on the two masked individuals who had all the world's attention on their beings. Jeremiah was also confused, but surprise also filled into his being. Only a few members of the military knew that they couldn't find Prince Clovis' killer, so they instead settled for an Honorary Britannian.

The idea was brilliant, if one were to look at it this way: with an Honorary Britannian charged with the death of a prince, they could eliminate the Honorary Britannian system.

"After all..." Zero continued, shaking Jeremiah from his thoughts. "The real assassin stands before you!"

Eyes lit up with realization. "You mean-?!"

"Yes, the one who killed Clovis..." The helmet faced the camera to give off that dramatic flare, to make an impression, and to instill fear and awe into the hearts of those witnessing such a spectacle. "WAS MYSELF!"

Upon this revelation, the crowd, as well as everyone watching the news broadcast, gasped.

This masked man...was the true culprit in Prince Clovis's murder?

"For the life of a single Eleven..." Zero continued, extending his hand for emphasis. "You can save countless scores of precious Britannians. I find THAT to be quite the bargain!"

Jeremiah gritted his teeth, glaring at Zero while Eyepatch remained where he was, the tendrils flicking around boredly with the occasional twitch, as if it was begging to impale something. Diethard, however, had a gigantic grin etched into his face, his attention now solely focused on Zero and Eyepatch.

'This is all just one big performance to them!' he thought in glee, having finally found something actually worth his time.

"This is madness!" the Margrave growled as the Sutherlands around him began to move, their sights trained on them. "Insulting his Highness like that... You'll the pay the price of mocking the crown!"

As if in response, Eyepatch glared at them, cracking his middle finger. Instantly, the tendrils quivered, suddenly lashing forward beside him, their tips aimed at them. Whatever bravado the Purists had disappeared in but an instant, having forgotten the demon that waited beside the killer. "Come on..." he dared them. "Try me."

"Careful now, Jeremiah." Zero advised. "Eyepatch is rather merciless, and unfortunately for you..." his tone bore a dark amusement. "He does not play nice with others. Besides, you wouldn't want the world to learn of Orange, now would you?"

"Huh?" His words sparked confusion amongst the masses.

"Orange? What's he talking about?" One of the guards asked his fellow co-worker.

"Dunno?" The one shrugged.

Zero tapped his foot on the roof of the car, which was the signal for it to slowly move forward.

"If I die, it will all go public." the masked man informed Jeremiah, who grew bewildered and confused. "If you don't want that to happen..."

"W-what are you talking about?" the teal-haired soldier gaped. "What is this?!"

Suddenly, a portion of the mask slid back, revealing a purple eye that was soon consumed by a dull red bearing an avian-like symbol around the pupil. "You'll do everything in your power to let us go." Zero commanded. "You're prisoner as well!"

The bird's wings flapped, and emerged from Zero's eye, diving straight into Jeremiah's own irises.

Soon, whatever feelings he had were wiped away, leaving not but an obedient slave. "...Right, understood!" Jeremiah acknowledged the order, turning to the guards on either side of the Number. "You two, release the prisoner!"

"Wait, what?" The guard questioned.

"But...sir...!" This was madness. Just what came over their superior.

"Don't question me, just do it. What are you waiting for? Bring him here now!" Jeremiah ordered.

"No, what are you doing?"

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah turned to his comrade, who's face was laced in bewilderment. He failed to notice the red rings around the man's eyes. "This is an order!"

The guards looked at one another, confused and unsure of what to do, but eventually complied and undid the bindings. Once the locks fell to the ground, Suzaku stood up on his feet, rubbing his wrists that had been cuffed behind his back and followed his guards down the transport, where Zero and Eyepatch waited for them.

All around them, the crowd was screaming and shouting, some demanding that Zero be shot, and others wanted to know what the hell was happening. Diethard did not care, he was enjoying every moment of this. "So..." Suzaku looked at the two, but did not meet the inhuman eye of Eyepatch. "Who in the hell are you two-Gah!" he winced as the electric collar shocked him, it's spikes glowing blue with cackling electricity.

"As I thought," Zero observed. "They wouldn't allow you to speak."

"Dammit, if they go, we lose everything!" Viletta growled as she entered and activated her Sutherland.

A red haired girl, with her face concealed by her visor, walked up next to Zero. "Zero...Eyepatch. It's time."

Zero nodded as he produced something from his cape, resembling a switch. "Eyepatch. I'll leave the rest to to you." he told his ally.

The white-haired accomplice nodded as he looked at the Sutherlands that were now resuming their advance. "...Understood."

"Well then..." the masked ring leader said, pressuing his thumb against the switch. "Until next time."

The moment he pressed the button, the canister shook, and purple smoke was released into the air. The crowds were herded into hysteria, people rushing to escape the fog while some were left on the ground and trampled upon. Others threw whoever was in their away aside, trying to get ahead of the crowd.

Chaos had all but erupted into the streets.

"Damn Eleven!" Viletta snarled as she opened fire with her rifle. But her aim was shot away when Jeremiah knocked her rifle away.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you-?!"

"You heard me, stand down now!" The teal haired man barked back.

As this happened, Zero wrapped his cloak around Suzaku, securing him with the steel rope as he and the woman leaped off the bridge. Kewell immediately figured out what their plan was, and scowled. "They aren't alone at all!" he shouted to his comrades. "They're jumping off the bridge!"

Unfortunately, any that tried to pursue them were met face to face with Death. One Sutherland tried to go after Zero, but it was soon impaled and hoisted into the air by a familiar tendril, blood splattering from out the cockpit. Eyepatch glared at them, one hand at his side, and other in front of him, cracking the ring finger.

"...I won't let you through."

"Damn! What the hell is he?!" Kewell turned to the remaining Sutherlands. "Kill him now!"

"Yes, My lord!" The guards aimed their rifles and fired. Eyepatch just stood still. As the bullets came in close, the appendages from him back whipped around and swatted them away like insects.

"What?" Eyepatch asked blandly, the tendrils impaling the still suspended Sutherland and then ripping it apart piece by piece before slamming it down upon another Sutherland, destroying it instantly. Steel crashed against steel, and metal was broken by metal. "Is that it?"

He did not wait for a reply. He immediately charged forward, the tendrils trailing along behind him. The Sutherlands opened fire, but none hit their mark. The one known as Eyepatch was inhuman, both from the raw power he exhibited, and from the way his body seemed to move fluidly. Once he was within range, one Purist tried to squash him. Unfortunately, the tendrils blocked it easily, and then threw the foot back, causing the Knightmare to fall to the ground. Leaping upwards, Eyepatch slammed one of his tendrils into a nearby Sutherland, knocking it off balance and allowing a second one to destroy it's arm. A third tendril pierced the cockpit of the downed Sutherland, killing the core. The fourth deflected bullets aimed at him.

"What the hell is he?!" a Purist screamed in horror, seeing the demonic eye glaring out at them. "Some kind of monster?!"

Eyepatched jumped high into the air, his direction aimed at the Sutherland. The Knightmare pilot tired to shoot him out of the sky, but the appendages acted as a shield that protected him. Once he was within range, he pulled back his fist before thrusting it forward.

The metal plating on the Knightmare's chest crumpled like tin foil.

The machine was sent flying, crashing straight into the transport. The cockpit was crushed beneath the force of crashing into the carrier, and thus killed the Purist instantly. Kewell's face paled, sweat rolling down his face, and fear pumping into his body like mad. "My God..." he gasped in horror. "What kind of creature is this...?! Just what in the hell are you?!"

Eyepatch used his tendrils to immobilize a Sutherland that had gotten behind him, piercing the arms and legs and lifting it into the air. He then slammed it back down to the ground, metal crumpling and steel being torn apart from the sheer pressure. Diethard, who had yet to remove himself from his spot, was rooted in place. Despite the overwhelming fear that kept him here, he did not want to stop recording this. Zero had been a silver-tongue, a politician that could convince a man with ease and make him do his bidding. He was like a revolutionary.

And Eyepatch was the demon that followed him, the bodyguard that showed no mercy, the reaper that awaited all sinners on judgment day. And today, he had come to reap the souls of the Purebloods.

Kewell as the last one left. He tried to shoot him down, but to no avail. Eyepatch leaped up from the ground, using the tendrils as boosters, and allowed himself to fly through the air, his body twisted and twirling around as he evaded the bullets. With a loud crunch of metal from beneath his feet, he landed atop the Sutherland, glaring straight into the open factsphere.

Kewell was looking Death straight in the face.

"I'm what you would call..." Eyepatch breathed slowly, death reeking in his tone. "A Ghoul."

The crimson tendrils behind him sharpened and aimed dead center of the metal frame. Without hesitation, he skewered the Sutherland.

The arms were ripped apart, and the hardwire and steel frame that made up the behemoth was torn to shreds. Kewell tried desperately to shake him off, but to no avail. Eyepatch had two of the tendrils destroy the legs, thus causing the Sutherland to fall to the ground, lying on it's side.

Slowly, he stood up. His hand reached out, and grabbed the metal covering, and pulled back. It ripped open like sandpaper, letting out a loud screech. Kewell stared at him with large eyes, tears falling from his face. Eyepatch just looked down at him with a dark glare, cracking his pinky. "You tried to kill me just now..." he said slowly, his other hand moving to the zipper between the fake teeth. "Which means... you have no right to complain if I eat you..."

Kewell's body shook, his voice robbed off him, tears and mucus falling from every orifice in his head. There was a small stain between his legs as well. Eyepatch leaned in, the zipper being pulled back to reveal a moistened mouth, dripping with saliva. His black and red danced with madness.

"...right?"

Kewell could only let out a scream as Eyepatch clamped his mouth down on his neck, and smashed his teeth together.

"Gyyyyaaaaaarrrggggaaaaggghhhhh!" The pain was unlike anything he had experienced. Eyepatch had just taken a large bite out of the Pureblood's neck. Muscle tissue, arteries, veings, skin, and bone. All of it was torn from the body of the Britannian.

Kewell, being unable to handle the shock and severe pain, remained paralyzed.

Blood splattered against the walls and over his face. There was nothing anyone could do. No one could help him. They had all been killed, all at the hands of the one in front of him.

Eyepatch gulped down the meat he had ripped out from Kewell, leaning back. "You taste disgusting..." he said with obvious distaste. "In fact... you taste worse than Yamori. Do all you Purebloods taste like shit?"

Kewell couldn't move. He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't even breathe. He was nothing but prey to this predator. He was downright stricken with absolute terror.

"Even still...its edible."

Eyepatch leaned back and sunk his teeth back into Kewell's neck, the man was still stricken with the very horror he had shown him.

"What's one thousand minus seven?" Eyepatch asked as he began working his way to Kewell's spinal cord.

"Gyyaaaaaagghhhh!" Kewel screamed, unable to answer. However, Eyepatch grabbed his arm, and tore it off with a single pull, eliciting another cry of agony.

"I'll ask again...whats one thousand minus seven?"

"N-nine...Hun...dred...N-n-ninety...three...!"the orange haired man gurgled out. Blood now flooding into his throat and trachea.

"Keep counting." Eyepatch told him, throwing the arm over his shoulder and biting down into the stump that was his shoulder.

"N-nine hundred... eighty... six!" Kewell gasped, his eyes trained forward as if it was the only thing available to him. "Nine hundred... S-seventy nine..."

A red tendril pierced his leg, straight through his femur and femoral artery. Another crushed his kneecap.

Tears and mucus were now dripping down the Pureblood's face. He was barely able to maintain his sanity.

"Nine hundred... s-seventy... two..."

Eyepatch moved over and tore into the other side of his neck.

"N-nine... hundred... sixty... six..."

It was a miracle Kewell was even alive, let alone speaking. He had been torn apart, eaten, and skewered. It was amazing he hasn't lost consciousness yet.

Eyepatch tore off his other arm.

"N-nine...h-hun...dred...fifty-ni...ne..."

He leaned back, swallowing the last lump of flesh before zipping his mask back up, glaring down at Kewell. His eye reverted, and the tendrils dispersed into some sort of red mist. "Thanks for the meal..." he said, standing up and turning away, cracking his ring finger. "By the way... On the off chance you're even alive when your comrades find you... give them a message."

The look Eyepatch conveyed would forever be burned into Kewell's memory.

"I have precious people I wish to protect... If Britannia intends to rob me of what I hold dear... Then I will destroy every last one of you."

And with that, he jumped out of the Sutherland, a small trail of blood labeling his path.

Kewell, relieved that it was finally over, passed out.

"It looks like they've treated you rather roughly, Private Kururugi." Suzaku winced as he removed the electric collar from his neck, feeling the relief his skin felt from having been released from their confines. He himself was glad to be rid of such a thing, now finally able to breathe more easily. "Now you understand who and what Britannia is."

Both men were in an abandoned theater. Zero walked up to stand atop a fallen slab of concrete while Suzaku remained where he was.

They had managed to get away safely from the area. Eyepatch was due to catch up with them momentarily.

In all honesty, Suzaku was glad he was with Zero and not with Eyepatch. Something about him just terrified him, and it wasn't just because of the demonic eye he had or the bloody tentacles that were crawling out of his back. There was this feeling, a sort of presence around him that just instilled absolute terror into his very heart.

"Did you really kill Clovis?" Suzaku asked, wanting to know if Zero truly was the one behind the assassination.

"Why wouldn't I?" the man replied at point blank. "This is WAR, Private Kururugi. It is only natural that I would eliminate the enemy."

"And the poison gas?" the teen was slowly growing angry. "There were innocent civilians!"

"A bluff, nothing but colored smoke." Zero assured him. "The end result? Not a single life lost... all except for the soldiers that met their end at the hands of a Ghoul."

Suzaku cringed at the last bit, but regained his composure. "So that's it huh? As long as the ends Justify the means?"

Zero smiled beneath his mask, taking Suzaku's words as that it meant he understood that results were what matter. People did not want suger-coated words or assurance, they wanted to know if they could succeed or if they would fail. Results were what truly mattered in the end, methods be damned. Zero understood this well. He was a general first, and a human being second.

He extended his hand, almost invitingly. "Suzaku Kururugi, the Britannia you serve is rotten to the core. If you want to change this diseased world, then join me!"

"...You might be right..." Suzaku admitted, sighing heavily. "Britannia may be rotten to the core...But what if it could change? Change for the better?"

Zero paused to think. Change...the thought never occurred to him. All this time, he has only thought of the destruction of the corrupted nation. Reform was an impossible solution.

Britannia had lived the life of Social Darwinism for centuries, for as long it had existed. At one point, they were nothing but glory seeking hounds, but soon they adopted to the researcher's theory of evolution, breathing and living it. To them, britannia was the master race, and it would not be denied. Any that would oppose them would be crushed underfoot, and their principles becoming Britannia's principles.

The dream of creating a future where it could be changed was the same as wishful thinking. Wishful thinking got you nowhere. It brought nothing.

When time resumed, Zero's eyes widened beneath the mask as he watched Suzaku spun around on his heel, turning to leave. "Wait, where are you going?!" he shouted in alarm.

Suzaku didn't stop his stride. "To my court martial." he answered. "It starts in about an hour."

"W-what...?" He was flabberghasted. What in the hell was wrong with him?! Didn't he know what would happen?! "Are you mad?! Don't you realize that who trial is just to set you up?! The Judge, the Jury, even the Defense!"

"Rules are rules..." Suzaku kept walking before he stopped. "And if I don't go, they will be cracking down on Elevens, and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" Zero argued. See reason!

"I don't mind."

"Don't be a Goddamn idiot!"

Suzaku couldn't help but smile in nostalgia, having been called that term before by his friend. "You know, my friend once told me the same thing. Personally, I think he was right." Zero's mouth hanged open beneath the cloth. Was he being reminded of the past? From back before the invasion? The teen turned to face him, his face etched in a serious marble. "I would try to bring you in, but you would probably kill me."

No, he wouldn't He would never kill Suzaku. No, it wasn't that... it was more like he couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend.

"Still, thanks... for saving me." Suzaku flashed a brief smile, and turned to leave.

Or, at least, that had been the plan until a terrifying figure with a mask stood in his way. "And here I thought I was the naive one..." Eyepatch muttered, staring back at Suzaku.

The teen unconsciously took a step back.

"You're seriously going back to the court, knowing that they would persecute you...and hoping that everything will be all fine and dandy in the end?" Eyepatch questioned him. "Sorry, kid. But You're just living a pipe dream. Reality isn't so kind. I suggest you open your eyes now...or it will bite you in the ass later on."

Suzaku felt anger rise in him, glaring back at Eyepatch. His fear was overriden with fury. "And what do you know?!"

The way Eyepatch's eye became softer hinted that he had a sad smile beneath his mask. "I used to believe that being hurt was better than hurting others, that it would be safer to let those stronger than me do all the work while I just stayed back." Then, his eye became darkened. "Then I had a centipede crammed inside my skull and was forced to look at the world I shut my eyes to."

He took a step forward. Suzaku's bravado faded. "Give up, Kururugi. This dream of yours is nothing but that, a dream." he told him flatly. "It will fail, and everything you want to protect will burn to the ground... and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Suzaku gritted his teeth, and balled his fists together. "You don't know a damned thing!" he screamed back.

Eyepatch's response was for him to grab him by the hair and ram his knee into his stomach, shattering a couple of ribs in the process. "Can't you see I'm talking here?" Eyepatch said as he lifted Suzkau's head up, revealing a pained expression, blood dribbling down his chin. He placed a hand over his fake lips. "Shut up and listen."

"...Damn...you...!" He tried to put up whatever bravado he had left, but it failed to work. Zero, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, Eyepatch was giving sound advice to Suzaku, which he hoped would make him understand and persuade him.

On the other hand, he was angry that Eyepatch hurt his friend that badly. For now, he remained silent.

"I know more than you think...Kururugi..." Eyepatch continued. "If you keep going down this path...you would just end up bringing pain to those you cherish. By neglecting to see the truth...you neglect them in the process."

Zero's eyes narrowed. He knew of Eyepatch's past, at least during and after his time with the one known as Jason. In all honesty, it horrified him to learn the existence of beings that devoured humans, but he also saw them as pitiful creatures. They tried to live among humans, the very things they devour, and wanted a peaceful life. Jason, however, was different.

He wanted the people around him to suffer and burn. He wanted to watch them writhe in despair.

"If you're so adament about wanting to change the world, then go right ahead." Eyepatch released his grip on Suzaku, the boy falling hopelessly to the ground. "Just don't come crying to us when everything you love is gone, all because of your own selfishness."

"..." Suzaku was quiet. He let the words sink in. Was...he really selfish? Was he really doing this for himself and not for them? The image of two people popped into his mind. One, a raven haired boy with violet eyes, looking rather annoyed, yet smiling. The other, a young girl with light brown hair in a wheelchair, her smile warming the hearts of many.

"Eyepatch, enough." Zero finally spoke up. The white-haired accomplice complied, walking away from Suzaku. "Kururugi... Personally, I find your ideal to be foolish. Britannia has lived this way of life long before either of us was born, and long before Charles zi Britannia had ever been conceived. However..." His voice softened slightly. "Should you change your mind, you will still have a place among us."

Suzaku didn't say anything. Eyepatch's words were still ringing inside his ears as he stood up, his eyes blank and his legs moving by themselves. Zero hadn't expected to him actually answer, and watched his friend go in silence.

"...Was that necessary, Kaneki?"

Eyepatch didn't say anything.

"...I see..." Zero nodded. He didn't need to say anything. The boy was well aware of what his comrade was trying to do.

Kaneki wanted Suzaku to truly understand his actions, as well as the consequences associated with them.

"Does Suzaku remind you of how you used to be?" the masked man stated, his hand going to his mask. The metal pieces behind his head retracted, crumpling together and sliding into the mask itself.

Kaneki removed the mask, ad allowed it down to his neck. "I learned the hard way because of Jason." he spoke, his voice soft, yet at the same time, icy like the glaciers. "I don't want to see someone understand the truth that way."

The steel mask was gently removed, allowing raven black hair and violet eyes to be revealed. "I didn't realize you cared so much about other people." Lelouch remarked. "I recall a time saying you stopped caring about everyone except for those precious to you."

"...That may be true..." Kaneki nodded. "...But when I look at Suzaku, I can't help but notice how similar I was to him. Of course, I still don't give a damn about others except my friends and family."

Lelouch chuckled, shaking his head. Sometimes, he just couldn't but wonder if he would even be here were it not for both Kaneki and his Geass. Now, he finally had the means to fight against Britannia... but he would have to face people from his past, people he once considered his family.

He hoped Suzaku would not be among them.

"Lelouch." Kaneki spoke up. "If Suzaku becomes our enemy... will you be able to kill him?"

The raven haired boy's eyes widened in alarm, snapping toward the white haired male. Kill...Suzaku...?

The thought never truly occurred to him. He was so set on making sure that Suzaku was by his side that...Killing him wasn't an option.

Can he really do it? Can he kill his best friend if he stands in his way...?

"If you can't, that's good." Kaneki surprised him, a small smile on the boy's face. "It just means that you're still human. I've forgotten what that feels like."

"Kaneki..." Lelouch spoke quietly, his tone of sympathy. Lelouch tended to forget that Kaneki used to be a normal human. However, due to the actions of a completely deranged lunatic, he was transplanted organs from the same ghoul who tried to kill him, turning him into one of them. He had been forced away from the world of humans into the world of Ghouls. No longer being able to taste human food, but forced to devour the flesh of humans and other ghouls.

Lelouch shuddered slightly. Would he have accepted that fate so easily?

Sometimes, it just made him wonder what exactly this Jason person had done to break Kaneki so much to turn him into who he was now.

"From here on out, there's no going back." Kaneki said. "You realize that, right? We've practically just declared war on Britannia."

"I know..." Lelouch nodded. He looked into the sky. "From here on out...The Zero hour has passed. We will change the world. We will obliterate Britannia!"

"Change the world, huh?" Kaneki chuckled, cracking his index finger. A dangerous smile found its way to his face. "Then I suppose it's time to unravel Britannia's darkness for all it's worth."

His partner nodded in agreement.

There was no turning back.

The die had been cast.

 **Welcome to the Rebellion**


	2. Chapter 1: A New World Unraveled

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset has returned from the grave, though when it will be updated, I have no idea. I'm busy with other projects, life... and trying to find the cure to boredom. XD Anyway, enjoy the first official chapter of Code Geass: Tokyo Ghoul.  
**

 **By the way, in regards to pairings... Now, I'm sure KanekiXTouka or KanekiXEto fans will be extremely pissed at me for this decision, but... the pairing in this story will be KanekiXNina, SuzakuXEuphemia, and LelouchXShirley/Kallen. A shout to yaoi fangirls: those that ship KanekiXLelouch... More power to ya. Not to say that will become a thing, but I find such scenarios to be good humor. Seriously, Code Geass had it's times, but as for Tokyo Ghoul... not so much.**

 ** _Death._**

 ** _That was the best, or perhaps the only word, that could describe the man that stood before me._**

 ** _At first, it looked like a beautiful field of flowers... then I realized it was nothing more than a grotesque graveyard for Ghouls._**

 ** _I felt nothing at this point. After all, the God of Death stood before me, with a neutral gaze and black blade in hand._**

 ** _And Death's name was Kishou Arima._**

* * *

Kaneki wasn't sure if he was just staring back into the darkness or if his eyes were closed. It was rather hard to describe the feeling, seeing as how both of his eyes had been pierced, the skull broken through all the way to the back of the head. His body felt heavy, it was almost as if they didn't want to move at all. He understood why. Fighting someone like Kishou Arima was the same as fighting against the hurricane: you had to get out of the way, or get swept it and come out a broken mess.

In a Ghoul's case, it was getting torn apart. Investigators like that burly man, Shinohara he thinks his name was, and Koutarou Amon, the one who had told him that Ghouls were the reasons why the world was messed up, were nothing compared to the being he fought. He truly began to doubt as to whether or not Arima was truly human. How could he possess such agility? How could a man possess such level of prowess? How could a human far surpass that of a Ghoul?

In the end, Kaneki fell. His eyes were removed, pierced or burned, whichever you preferred. Perhaps he had died, being killed by Arima when the duet of the serenade of melancholy had reached it's climax. Perhaps he had merely succumbed to his wounds when the symphony of death had reached it's last note. It was hard to tell.

Slowly, however, he felt his senses slowly starting to return to him. First, agonizing pain etched over his frame. Fingers began to twitch, muscles began to develop slight spasms, and his heart started to thump hard against his chest. He felt a startled gasp erupt from his throat, causing irritation to build. The darkness around him was starting to erode away, light shining down to his face. He had to blink a few to times to adjust to it. Groaning in pain, he lifted himself up, the cold feeling of concrete still present in his hands and seeping past his clothes.

Kaneki was startled at first, for three reasons.

The first reason was that this was not the same location where he and Arima had fought. Route V14 was an underground location, little more than a subway if you really thought about it. There was a lack of corpses around him, and debris was everywhere. He could see several cracks and fissures running around him, showing aged and decay. Piles of rubble were everywhere. It was like he was in a building from the old days, or at the very least, a facility that should be under deconstruction.

The second reason was the most obvious to him. He was alive, and his eyes had already regenerated. He still felt some pain, cringing when the light became too harsh and forced him to squint or use his arm. That was beside the issue, however. Arima was a Ghoul Investigator, the strongest of them all, and he was a Ghoul, the natural predator of humans, and the ultimate enemy of the CCG, the organization Arima belonged to. There was not a single Ghoul that had ever faced Arima and lived, except perhaps the One-Eyed Owl, but Kaneki was sure even she would fall to the seemingly personafication of Death. Yet, here he was, still alive.

The third reason became apparent when he managed to find the strength to leave the area. It was definitely not V14, as the entrance to wherever he was at showed him his surroundings. Without a doubt, this was the 20th Ward, his temporary home during his time in Anteiku. However, it's appearance had changed drastically. No longer was it the snow-blanketed city he had come to cherish and love. No longer was it the colorful and vibrant streets filled with familiar faces in a distorted world where humans were food to something higher up on the pyramid. It had become a desolate, fractured imitation of it's former glory. Everywhere he looked, he could see buildings cracked and slanted, as if bombed all to hell. The pavements were lined with rubble and destruction. The walls were covered in graffiti or obvious signs of vandalism.

All in all, the 20th Ward looked more like a ghetto than anything else.

"...What the hell happened?" Kaneki found himself asked aloud, completely shocked by the damage. "There's no way the CCG could have done this... not even Ghouls are capable of this much damage. It's on the scale of a war."

And not even a war between the CCG and Ghouls could amount to this much destruction. Kaneki needed more information. With that in mind, he walked further into the area, looking for anyone that could give him some insight as to what happened.

* * *

It was already near dusk when the set began to set, causing the azure sky to turn orange.

Kaneki sighed to himself as he walked through the streets of Shibuya, or rather the Shibuya Ghetto, as it was now called apparently. Wherever he was, Kaneki was starting to feel as if that this was not the Tokyo he knew and loved, where he was born and raised in. For starters, the atmopshere was not that of those trying to leave ordinary lives, while also minding the threat of living in a city full of monsters that devoured humans. Rather, it was an oppressive atmosphere, filled with despair and hopelessness. Everywhere he turned to, he saw people living in poverty, struggling to get by. They were dressed in rags, some looked like they hadn't eaten in days, and others looked as if they had been abused or downright beaten to hell. When he asked what had happened, they just stared at him as if they were crazy. When he asked what had happened to them, they only said one word:

"Britannia".

The word was not unfamiliar. He had studied up on the nation. It was once apart of Great Britain, an empire that was barely noteworthy. Some British colonies wanted to establish a Holy Empire, one where society was based upon the principles of Social Darwinism. The strong shall devour the weak, as evolution is continuous. He simply found the idea to be appalling to him at one point, but that perspective changed when he met _that man_.

Humans were weak, and Ghouls were strong. Weakness was a sin, a sin that could not be forgiven in such a cruel, twisted world. Being human was a surefire way to be killed. Strength was a virtue, a virtue that meant you could survive. Being a Ghoul meant you would be able to live, provided you had the strength to fight back against the enemy. Kaneki clung desperately to whatever humanity he had left after becoming a Ghoul at the hands of Akihiro Kanou, being a naive fool. Then he encountered Aogiri, and discarded his weak self.

He couldn't afford to lose the people he had found to be so precious to him. He couldn't risk losing Hide, or those at Anteiku.

He had to become stronger... even if it meant no longer being truly "human".

At any rate, Kaneki had also made some inqueries about CCG, the Black Dobers, and the Apes. People stared at him funny, their looks saying everything he needed to know. For further clarification, he also asked about Ghouls. Some of the more broken ones asked him if he was referring to the "Britannians".

Just where the hell was he? How could people not know of the Commission of Counter Ghoul? How could they not have known about the battle that took place between them and the Ghouls? How was it that they didn't even know of the existence of a Ghoul? For a while, Kaneki had to wonder if he was dreaming, even going to a secluded place and impaling himself with his Kagune for good measure. The pain itself was a testament to how real this was. There was hardly any doubt now that wherever he was, this was definitely not his Tokyo.

"It's almost like I'm in another world altogether." Kaneki chuckled at the absurd idea. Another world... preposterous. I mean, sure, he wondered if there were truly other worlds, some being alternate realities and others out past the sky and into the vast depths of the final frontier known to all as "space", but those were just scientific ideas, they surely couldn't be real. "For now, I'll have to focus on getting more information."

Shibuya was a wreck, but what about other places? What of the other Wards? Were they in any better, or perhaps worse, conditions? The only way to know was to see for himself. Strangely, when he asked for directions to areas such as Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Central Tokyo, or even places like Osaka and Nagaya, he received mixed reactions. Some laughed at him, asking why he wanted to see such desolate places like Shibuya when they weren't any better. Some looked at him as if he were crazy, asking why he would want to go into the "Settlement."

Settlement... whatever they were referring to, it was obvious such places were not ideal for them. When he asked more about it, some just waved him off, thinking it was better if he left it alone. Those that chose to answer him had made him only more confused. The Settlement was the area that was populated by Britannian settlers after the invasion. Only those that became Honorary Britannians could be allowed to live there, otherwise they would be forced to live in the ghettos. In addition, only Honorary Britannians could find working jobs.

It was all so strange and confusing to him... was he really in another world? For now, he couldn't make any definite decisions. He still needed to see more of Tokyo.

* * *

It was while he was reaching what looked like main area of separation between well-established and cleaner, newer buildings and the old, decaying ones where Kaneki saw something that made him stop, observing the scene with a calm neutral gaze. In contrast to this, his breast was lit with anger. Happening in front of him could only be described as sexual harrassment, close to becoming rape judging from the looks of it. Two men, one a teenager, barely in early adulthood, and the other, a middle-aged man, were ganging up on a young girl. She had dark hair done in a small braid, while her bangs were swept on either side, banded together to form to small tails that framed her face. Sitting on the bridge of her nose was a pair of thin-rimmed, round glasses. She had on what looked like a school uniform, or at least that was how it appeared. Beneath the blazer was a buttoned shirt bearing an overturned collar and a black tie, complete with a black skirt.

"P-please, stop!" the girl cried out in English, struggling to break free from her assailants. They had nasty grins on their face, refusing to relinquish their hold. The middle-aged man whirled her around, restraining her arms while the younger boy went to her legs, reaching to her skirt and pulling it down, revealing simple white underwear. Tears were flowing down the girls face as she continued to wiggle in their grasp.

"Oh, what's the matter, ya damned Britannian?" the man cackled. "Not enjoying this? Don't pretend you don't like it!"

Kaneki's teeth gnashed together harshly. For a while, he felt his molar starting to crack from the sheer pressure. He had to suppress the urge to outright slaughter the scum in front of him. He couldn't kill humans, he refrained from doing so. Even when he became a Ghoul, he tried his best not to attack humans. He stuck mainly to killing Ghouls. After all, if he killed humans, he would surely become stronger. He would gain the strength necessary to protect everyone he cared about.

To protect them from scum as the ones about to rape an innocent girl. Finally, as the teen's hands briefly left the girl's hips and reached for his belt buckle, Kaneki had enough.

He cracked his index finger. The sound of his digit creaking was loud enough to attract their attention, as was his voice, which he noticed had become colder and harsh.

"Enough."

* * *

 _"Jūbun'na."_

Nina Einstein's eyes, which had been shut tightly as the Eleven in front of her began to undo his pants' restraints, snapped open, and her head snapped over to see someone watching the scene, cracking their finger loudly. They looked barely older than her, maybe by two or three years. He was quite young with slight pale skin, but nowhere near where it would be to the point where it would give him attraction. He had soft grayish brown eyes that were cold as ice, with a stare equally as frosty, and his hair was as white as snow. Strangely, however, his clothes were outlandish, looking as if he were out on his way to a costume party. It was mainly black with leather bits and pieces, mostly straps running around, consisting of a high-collared shirt with short sleeves and shorts coming down to the knees. Beneath that was likely a skin-tight body suit, covering his feet. White strips were wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

 _"Anata wa ittai darena ndesu ka?"_ the man behind her asked, his breath reeking of alcohol. _"Buritania koibito no ikutsu ka no narabe-gae?"_

 _"_ _Matawa tabun anata wa kōdō ni shitaidesu ka?"_ the teen cackled, stopping what he was doing. " _Anata ga eta kono buritto wa,-me ni wa kanari īdesu, mitomemasu...!"_

Nina couldn't understand what it was that they were saying, as she didn't know any Japanese whatsoever, but even she knew that whatever it was, it certainly wasn't good. Whether for her, or for them, she didn't know. All she could do was pray that the boy in front of her wasn't like the Elevens that were in the process of raping her.

The boy calmly walked up to them, still bearing that cold gaze. He stopped just short of the man holding her. The two just glared at each other, as if locked in a battle of the eyes.

When the boy's eyes suddenly changed, the coldness becoming murderous, Nina shut her eyes again. She knew what was about to happen. The boy was an Eleven, of course he would be like the monsters that were in front of her. Her parents had warned her from going into the ghettos, claiming that only savages lived in those hellholes, but she had a report to do on the lives of the Numbers. She could have chosen any other colonies, perhaps Area 10 or 12, but instead, she chose the Elevens, seeing as how this was where she resided. She also wanted to get some first-hand accounts.

She didn't expect the people she wanted to interview suddenly attack her and get ready to rape her.

Then, suddenly, Nina felt her body fall to the ground, landing on her prosterior. She heard the sound of the teen crying something unintelligible, and the sound of another body hitting the ground. Her eyes turned to the side, seeing the man restraining her now on the floor, writhing around in pain with his hands at his face, blood seeping between his fingers.

She heard again the sounds of bone cracking. She turned her head to see the boy now looking at the teen, his thumb pressing against his middle finger. It then occurred to Nina right there that he had just assaulted the man, one of his own people.

Was he... trying to help her?

 _"Teme...!"_ the teen screamed, rearing his arm back as tried to throw a punch. However, the white-haired boy proved to be something of a warrior, easily swaying his upper body to avoid the attack. Then, while the teen was still in motion, he grabbed his arm by the wrist, and slammed his elbow against his knee. Nina cringed, feeling phantom pain erupt in the same location, her hand moving to it instantly when she heard the sickening sound of bones being smashed. The young Eleven cried out in pain, moving away from the white-haired boy, clutching his now shattered arm.

He did not stop there. His hand snapped out, almost like a cobra in the midst of striking, grabbing the Eleven by the hair and then tossing his face against the same knee. This time it was the nose that was smashed in. His head recoiled away, showing his snout bent in a way it should not be bent in, blood leaking down his face, and falling to the ground.

He did not get back up.

 _"Che."_ Nina's apparent savior spat in disgust. _"Kitanai buta."_ He then turned to her. Nina flinched underneath his deep, methodical gaze, finding herself slowly inching away. He didn't seem to notice, or care perhaps, as he walked up to her. He outstretched his hand, but the palm was open, the fingers curled as if waiting for her hand and to grasp it, for his slender digits to coil around her own appendage. _"Anata wa daijōbudesuka?"_

Nina wasn't sure how to answer. She stared at his hand, then back at him. She looked back at his hand. She saw the boy sigh, and he spoke again.

Only this time, it was near perfect English.

"...Are you alright?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kaneki asked, switching over to English when the girl appeared to be confused as he spoke in Japanese. It clear she either had no idea what she was saying, or that she didn't understand Japanese. Either way, she had no idea what he was asking of her. Thankfully, however, his time at Kamii University was not just simply reading books and history and Biology and Astrology and the likes you would find in a university. He had studied up on several languages, speaking fluently in a few of them.

Other than Japanese, he could speak fluently in English, German, and French. He knew a little Hungarian, Indonesian, and some Chinese as well.

"W-what?" the girl squeaked, her voice soft and timid. She stared at him as if he were an anomaly at first before her face softened, and her eyes showing gratitude. "Y-yes, thank you so much..." She sniffed as she wiped away her tears and took his hand, standing back up. She slipped her skirt back on, adjusting it so that it wouldn't cause her discomfort, and then looked at her would-be rapists. "Why did you..."

"They were filth that needed to be plucked." Kaneki told her earnestly. "Although, as much as I would like to kill them, I can't. I'd rather not get... arrested." he hesitated on that last bit, about to say 'caught'.

"I-I see..." the girl fidgeted, still obviously shaken up by the events. She turned to her, and bowed deeply. "S-still, t-thank you... so, so much...!" She started to sob again. "I thought... I-I thought I would...!"

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The appropriate thing to do would be to hold her while she calmed down, but that was usually between those that cherished one another. Another would be to console her, speaking to her softly and gently while having a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, he was a complete stranger to her, so he couldn't really do anything without her warranting a negative. So, instead, he waited for her to calm down.

She sobbed for ten minutes before she finally managed to calm down. "M-my name's Nina." the girl introduced herself. "N-Nina Einstein."

Kaneki repressed an amused smile. Einstein, the name of one of the greatest minds in history... how ironic. "Kaneki." he said. "Ken Kaneki."

"T-thank you, mister Kaneki."

He held up a hand. "Kaneki is just fine, Miss Einstein." Kaneki told her. "I'm not one for formalities."

"I-I see..." Nina replied shyly. "Then, p-please, call me Nina."

"Nina then."

* * *

Kaneki wasn't sure how he it happened, but he had suddenly found himself in the home of the girl he had saved. At first, he had made the offer to walk her home, despite the obvious attraction his clothes would bring, but he hardly cared. Nina seemed a bit hesitant, likely because he was Japanese, the fear of him attacking her probably in her mind as her attackers were Japanese as well. Eventually, however, she agreed. On the way, Kaneki saw that the Settlement was indeed in far better condition than Shibuya, as if war had never even touched it. He also received a mix of glares and stares from everyone around them. He also caught snippets of their whispers, hearing the phrase "Eleven" several times. Was that how the Japanese were addressed now? Well, at any rate, he was being given hostility, so he returned it with a glare of his own.

The intensity and deathly glare he gave them was enough to shut them up almost immediately. He also learned quite a bit about Nina. She was apparently in her first year of high school, attending the prestigous Ashford Academy. She was regarded as the best student in regards to academics, unsurpassed in math, biology, and chemistry. She didn't fair so well in P.E., but given her petite frame, it was to be expected. Now, if she were Touka, that would be another story. He also made some of his previous inqueries, but received the same results.

It was clear now that he truly was in a different world. There was no CCG, no Ghouls, and the history of the world had changed. He was in a world where a nation raged war on other countries. Clearly, Japan was among them, falling to this nation known as Britannia, and if what he saw was any indication, people's rights and culture, all of what made them who they were, of what made them Japanese, was stripped.

Japan was stripped of it's glory, and was re-named with nothing but a meager number.

 _Area 11._

Oh well, at least now he knew where the "Eleven" but came in.

When Nina returned home, a man with dark hair and wrinkles, obviously her father, rushed out of the house when he heard the doorbell ring. The moment he saw Nina, he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up. Kaneki felt a bit nervous and shy at the sight of seeing a grow man cry, but given that his daughter had returned home at such a late hour, it was understandable. It was around then that her mother, a young woman with shoulder-length hair, also wearing glasses (along with an apron), came out, wondering what was happening.

Once her father calmed down, and after Nina explained to them what happened, her parents rounded on Kaneki. It was clear they recognized that he was Japanese, but he remained calm. He was actually about to take his leave when Nina's father grabbed him by the wrist. His grasp was firm, but not like that of a voice. He was about to break free with ease and defend himself, in case the man was about to strike him, when her father spoke again.

"Thank you." he said, voice full of emotion and gratitude. "Thank you... for saving my daughter."

Clearly, gratitude was not forgotten. Nina's mother had all but shoved Kaneki inside, wanting to hear his side of the story, as if wanting confirmation, and also wanting to learn a bit about the boy who saved her precious girl. He explained it to them, how he just stumbled upon the scene. He also explained his reasons, stating that he loathed the actions one takes to trample upon the weak, despite the fact that such actions were among Britannia's principles, as he learned from the girl. The father and the mother accepted it, but when they asked if he lived in the ghetto, he stated that he did not have a home, not even there.

Imagine his surprise when they offer him their guest room. They also offered him a place in their house, but not for free. He would have to register as an Honorary Britannian, which he would gladly accept. He would also have to pay for room and board, though Kaneki knew that, given the obvious prejudice amongst Britannians and Elevens, that might prove to be a bit difficult. He was about to decline their offer, but if the pleading look from Nina was any indication, it was obvious what she wanted. Hm, perhaps she had gained some lingering attachment, due to him saving her? Hah, how funny that would be if it was true. It would be just like that of a novel.

Speaking of novels, he wondered what sort of books this world had? Any in Japanese would likely be censored or erased, possibly even being rare. For now, he would observe the world he resided in for another day, and focus on the task at hand: trying to get some sleep.

His room was plain and ordinary. There were no decorations, just a simple bed with bare walls and a black bookshelf, along with a plasma-screen TV sitting atop the dresser, barely as big as the old Television boxes people used to have back then. He also had a closet with a few clothes that seemed to fit in, discarding his current ones for a simple white v-neck and baggy black trousers. Feeling relieved of being out of his old clothes, he fell down on the bed, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him.

He couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing. Were they safe? Was Yoshimura still alive, fighting back against the CCG? Were Irimi and Koma able to escape from V14? Was Touka and Hinami alright? Was Yomo looking after them? Was Tsukiyama okay, still atop that roof after he being defeated when he tried to stop him from going? Was Nishio alright, living a normal life as best he could with Kimi?

He felt a tired sigh escape his lips, a sign that it was time for him to forget such thoughts and fall into the world of dreams. Reluctantly, he allowed his thoughts to fall, and closed his eyes, feeling his consciousness slip away. After about an hour or so, he was finally lost in his own little world of dreams... of happier times.

 _ **I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything…I'm a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But… if, for argument's sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to yet another chapter of Code Geass: Toyko Ghoul! Have to admit, I a few reviews, which is pretty good. I also have a decent amount of followers and favorites, so that is a bonus. I just recently got into Seraph of the End. You have NO idea how tempted I am to write a crossover between that and Tokyo Ghoul. Vampires need to be knocked down a peg, seeing as how they think humans are nothing but livestock. Wonder how they would feel if they were ever introduced to a Ghoul? *snickers* Anyway, on with the chapter!  
**

 ** _It's been five months since I first came to this world.  
_**

 ** _Adjusting to this new life was hard at first, especially due to the fact that the Japanese were oppressed to a great deal. It was thanks to Nina that I was able to get a job, ironically serving as a waiter at a coffee shop._**

 ** _There was plenty of food to find in the ghettos. It made me sick to my stomach when I saw people suffering, all because of their nationality. At the very least, I could put some of them to rest, those who had finally given up on living and deciding to end it. Suicide victims weren't that uncommon in the ghettos, and they were usually in places were no one seemed to care.  
_**

 ** _Despite being an Honorary Britannian now, the woman who ran the coffee shop didn't really seem to care much for the Number System, and treated all people equally. She even took in a few people who weren't Honorary citizens, giving them a discount and sometimes free meals. Of course, as a result, the Purebloods didn't seem to take it kindly to someone who treated Numbers as if they were human, and often harassed her._**

 ** _I rectified that by dealing with a couple of them outside in an alleyway. I didn't give them so much as a chance to scream._**

 ** _It had been during those months that I met "him"._**

* * *

"Welcome to Seraphim."

The smell of brewing coffee and the calming atmosphere truly reminded him of Anteiku, so much so it was a calming refresher from having to go to deal with the fact that he was in a world where he was the only Ghoul in existence. The room itself was briefly filled with chatter, and though it was late in the morning, they had a steady flow of customers. Seraphim wasn't as quaint or as tranquil as Anteiku, but it certainly had size. The decorum was also pleasant as well, providing a quaint, peaceful atmosphere for people to enjoy. It was one in the morning, and already, they received a steady flow of customers, mostly Britannians, as well as a few Honorary citizens.

Currently, Kaneki, dressed in a dress shirt with a black vest and dress pants with an apron and bow tie to complete the look, was walking around the cafe, handing out various orders of coffee, snacks, and anything else on the menu. He made sure to appease the atmosphere and the customer's expectations with a pleasant smile, though it was for show. He really didn't like this, preferring the normalcy he was used to rather than having to deal with people who believed in Social Darwinism. Well, at least they were civil for the most part.

"Here you go," he said with his false smile, handing the customer at the table his order. "Please, enjoy."

The man, bearing slightly tanned skin and teal hair, as well as overbearing orange eyes, turned and nodded, taking it in his hands. "Thank you." he said before turning back to his newspaper. Kaneki nodded back at him as he turned around, going to his next order. The orange-eyed man glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his newspaper. He didn't have much chances to enjoy his days off, especially given how hectic the military was due to Clovis' recent activities. Thankfully, his friend had decided to cover for him, though he would have to pay him back somehow. He had heard rumors that the shop here sold some good coffee, and so far, he wasn't disappointed. He was a bit miffed about the fact that there was an Honorary Britannian working here, but he didn't really pay much attention.

For now, he'd simply enjoy his peace and quiet.

Unknown to him, Kaneki had noticed the glances, but like the man's thoughts, he didn't pay much attention to that. He was used to it, the stares and confusion and the hostility. Of course, so far, no brawl had been set off. He supposed he should at least be thankful for that. The last thing he needed was some sort of hassle. And speaking of hassles, what was with all these women? Lately, he's had more female customers than usual. Now, don't get him wrong, that wasn't the inherit problem, it was the way they were looking around for someone, specifically among the staff. Honestly, what was happening?

As he walked around, still carrying a somewhat full tray of kick-knacks, Kaneki stopped as he reached his next table. To his surprise, it was two students, which was quite unusual, given that they were wearing the same uniform that Nina wore, thus marking them as students of Ashford Academy. As far as he knew, it was still in session. Perhaps they were skipping class? Oh, well, not that it was any of his business. He wasn't exactly a student anymore these days anyhow. "Here you go." he said as he handed them their orders. "One black coffee and two sandwiches, right?"

"Yeah, thanks!" the teen thanked. He was seventeen or so, having messy blue hair. In contrast, his companion had neat black hair, which held a much more healthier sheen than what Kaneki's had. His eyes were a lustrious, beautiful color of violet purple. His face held what could only be described as boredom, while in his hands was a familiar book. Kaneki could only repress a sheepish smile.

 _"The Black Goat's Egg,"_ _by Sen Takatsuki_

 _'Well, at least here, nobody knows who she really is,'_ he thought, slight ashamed of himself. Other than working here part-time, he needed to make ends meet, and succeeded by managing to publish two books. The first was actually one written by another author, and had memorized it completely, word for word. It was also his favorite book by that author, enough so that he had read it hundreds of time, hence the reason he was able to recall every word. That being said, he did feel slightly bad for using her work to make some cash, but he was able to ease it somewhat by publishing another book, albeit one based on his own... personal experiences, shall we say?

Kaneki nodded to them, bididng them farewell before moving on to the next table. His sharp hearing caught wind of various small conversations here and there, but he perked up when he heard the student's conversation.

"Man, you really do like that book, huh, Lelouch?"

"What can I say? It's quite addictive when you pick it up, enough so that you don't want to put it down. Besides, Nunnally thinks it's good too."

"Eh? How can she read it when, well... ya know..."

"I bought her a braille copy. How did you think she was able to read it?"

"Well, since you've got the biggest sister-complex, I just thought-"

"For the last time, Rivalz, I do _not_ have a sister-complex."

"I wonder about that..."

Kakeki smiled inwardly. The relationship between those two reminded him somewhat of him and Hide. He also recalled hearing their names before. If he remembered right, they were apart of the Student Council alongside Nina, Lelouch being the Vice-President, and Rivalz the Secretary. From what he remembered from Nina's conversation about them, Rivalz had a crush on the Student Council President, Milly Ashford, whom he assumed to be related to the owners of the school since she shared the name with it, while Lelouch was quite an intelligent student, albeit lacking in physical activities. He also had a known knack for gambling against the nobility, which the treasurer, Shirley Fenette, seemed to have problems with. Like Rivalz, her object of affection was a member of the Student Council, being none other than Lelouch Lamperouge.

Given that they were here at the cafe, he assumed that they were skipping class to go gambling, evident by their next dialogue.

"So, what do you think your next opponent will be like this time?"

"Another overly arrogant piece of trash, who probably doesn't know how to play worth a damn."

"Yeowch, I'm sorry I asked."

"I'm just stating the truth, Rivalz. Everyone I've ever gone against has been nothing more than a idiot, who don't even last for ten minutes."

"You know, sometimes Lelouch, I think you should try going up against the royal family. You could make some serious moola!"

"I'm not THAT desperate for cash yet, Rivalz."

 _'So, he's a chess player.'_ Kaneki thought, interested. _'I remember playing shogi against the manager... and I lost every single time.'_ A sigh escaped him, realizing he had been thinking about his friends. He still felt that he didn't deserve this new life, given everything that happened. He was unable to save Yoshimura, the man who had lifted him up from his despair, and began to show him the truth about Ghouls as a whole. When he was human, he never tried to understand their plight, and he knew why: it was because he was human in the first place. How could a human ever truly understand a Ghoul in the first place?

He missed everyone back in his world... Touka and her snappy remarks, Hide and his cheery grin, Kaya and her sisterly nature, Koma and his old jokes, Nishiki and his skirmishes with Touka, Hinami and her bright smile, Tsukiyama and his eccentric tendencies, and even that Investigator he met... Koutarou Amon, he thinks his name was?

"Hey, is that him?"

Kaneki was removed from his thoughts, hearing a few odd remarks.

"Wow, he looks so young!"

"He's kinda cute... for an Eleven, I mean!"

"What's with the eyepatch though? Did he get into a fight?"

"Your kidding, right? He barely looks like he can hurt a fly!"

"Hard to believe someone like that could have written _TOKYO GHOULl_!"

Ah, so that was it... They were here about the second book he wrote. _"TOKYO GHOUL," by Ken Kaneki_. It was this second book that provided him the good source of income, alongside Sen's work. It was basically a re-telling of his life's story, all told in various respectives from the people he met in his life. Touka, Hide, Hinami, Tsukiyama, just about anyone he knew well enough. He would have to admit, though, it was quite the challenge getting Tsukiyama's personality right, as well as trying to think what exactly went on in his head...

...not that he wanted to understand it. Some places were just better left untouched, especially the mind of someone who wanted to eat you.

* * *

"Well, so what has you so quiet like a mouse?" a mischievous voice called out to her, causing her to blink. Please don't tell her that was- "Ni~na!"

"A-AH!"

Two fingers poked her at her sensitive spots, which was the sides of her waist. The shock was enough to cause her to jump, her body leaping out of her seat, and her book nearly falling out of her hands, fumbling with it before she managed to get a careful hold of it. She sighed in exasperation, looking over her shoulder to see the familiar she-devil, bearing a Cheshire-like grin, sapphire blue eyes, and blonde hair... and a killer figure. She wondered if she would ever develop a body like that when she became older.

"W-what do you mean by that?" she asked timidly, holding her book close. If they glint in Milly Ashford's eyes was any indication, it was clear she found something out about her that she really didn't want to know what it was. Milly was always dangerous, and a bit crazy when it came to her idle mind. Testaments to her devious plans included the dreaded Crossdressing Pageant from last year (Why, just why was she asked to dress like some kind of punk?!) and Swimsuit Day, which thankfully, she was absent for.

"Oh, come on!" the blonde grinned as she moved around her, head on her shoulder with both of her hands on her biceps. "You usually never this quiet... unless of course, your reading something good~"

"Madam President," Shirley Fenette sighed. "Can't you leave Nina alone? I mean, no offense, but..."

"It-it's nothing, really." Nina told her, holding the book out. The cover itself was quite vibrant in various ways, depicting a teen with black hair with a backdrop of a lit cityscape. Around his face, however, was a leather black mask that certainly creeped out many individuals, herself included. It covered the lower half of the boy's face, bearing steel bolts at the neck with false lips, revealing the gums and the pearly whites, while screws could be found at the bridge of the nose, and at the eyepatch that hid the right eye. The left eye, however, revealed a black sclera and a bloody red iris. At the top was the title of the book: TOKYO GHOUL.

Kaneki had given her the first copy, shortly after he had published it. In all honest, it was a breath-taking, bone-chilling experience for her. Though it completely blotted out the Britannian influence, being solely in Japan, it was a book you couldn't put down from the moment you picked up the first page. Truly, the summary on the backside of the book perfectly described the protagonist's, Haise Sasaki, journey. By the end of the book, Nina was left cold and shivering just from the sheer imagery. She had to admit, Sasaki greatly reminded her of Kaneki by the end of the book.

"Ah, isn't that the book your boyfriend published?" Milly asked her, teasing her slightly. Nina's cheeks heated up from the way she phrased it. W-what was wrong with her?! Honestly, just because they lived under the same roof didn't meant Kaneki was her boyfriend, even if he was cute-W-wait, no! That wasn't what she meant! "Talk about creepy. He kinda looks like Frankenstein!"

"Well, doesn't fit him?" Shirley asked rhetorically. "I mean, the main guy in the book ends up half monster because of that doctor, right?"

Nina nodded shyly, her face still slightly red. "Y-yes... He received a Kakuho organ from the woman he went out on a date with in the beginning of the story. Because of that, he became half-Ghoul."

"Ghoul?" Milly raised an eyebrow.

Shirley sighed. "Madam President, have you even read TOKYO GHOUL?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Because it's one of the best-sellers right now!" the orange-haired girl informed her matter-of-factly. "Even if the author is an Eleven, it's still one of the hottest books out right now! Along with Takataki's 'Black Goat's Egg'!"

" _Takatsuki_ , Shirley." Nina corrected her. "Actually, both were published by Kaneki. He didn't tell me why he published his first one under a different name, though."

"Speaking of our mysterious one-eyed friend..." Milly drawled, a sinister grin on her face. "When do you plan to introduce us to him?"

"M-Milly!" Nina shouted, aghast as her face reddened further. She really didn't want to endure that torture as Milly would no doubt begin to tease her and Kaneki... and the She-Devil's abuse was not something she wished to subject her friend to. "P-please!"

"Oh, come on, what's the harm?" the girl asked. "I just want to meet the guy who kept you from being raped." Her face became serious as she folded her arms. "You are our friend, you know. I'm not all teasing. We were seriously worried when we found out what happened."

Shirley's face contorted with anger. "What I want to know is why no one did anything!"

It was true. A few students from school had seen the whole thing. They saw how Nina was in the process of being raped, nearly about to be stripped of her clothes and violated by two Eleven scum, but they did nothing. All they did was watch. And then Kaneki appeared, attacking them with cold brutality, shattering one's nose, and another's arm. In short, everyone knew what had happened to Nina. A few of the students were sickened, the belief that Numbers were savages, which had been drilled into their brains, became reinforced while a few others were angry at the students who did nothing. A few girls actually found the story to be somehow romantic in some way, seeing Kaneki as the prince, and Nina the damsel in distress.

"I-it's fine, really..." Nina tried to tell them, but her friends wouldn't hear of it.

"Exactly." Milly nodded in agreement. "Which is why, starting tomorrow, we're holding another event!"

 _'Uh-oh...'_

"What do you have in mind, Madam President?"

Nina felt a cold shiver run down her spine, and suddenly began to feel sorry for those students. Whatever was going to happen, while they may deserve it... it would no doubt scar them for life.

She hoped it wouldn't be too humiliating, though.

* * *

The flow of customers had lessened considerably as Kaneki was finally able to go on break, sighing in relief as he undid his apron, and placed it against the counter and straightening out his collar. The day had been quite rough, dealing with the occasional troublesome guests that entered and tried to harass the manager, Melissa. One had tried to physically assault him, only for Kaneki to easily overwhelm him and force him to leave. Some of the patrons were left in shock by the display of a Number actually telling a Pureblood off.

Then again, being a Number meant you had to be human... and Ken Kaneki was most assuredly NOT human. He expressed that image well when he gave the Pureblood a threat, cracking his finger as he leered at them, his face devoid of any emotion sans annoyance and ruthlessness.

 _"I'm in mood to deal with your bullshit... If your going to try and get me revoked of my status anyway, then maybe I should just beat the shit out of you myself."_

Obviously, these idiots actually some sanity, and bolted out of there like bats out of hell. He could have sworn he heard a collective dreamy sighs in the background, but he didn't really pay much attention to it at the time. Now that he was on break, however, he saw that quite a number of the female patrons were looking at him with red cheeks.

 _'Oh, great...'_ he groaned inwardly. _'Fans... just what I_ _need.'_

That was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. Fans meant dealing with autographs and even the weirder stuff... and that was not what he wanted to do on break. Unfortunately, the only male customers left were the students, and a few Honorary Britannians. The former seemed like the more likely option, as the other patrons looked at him nervously, as if they were worried he might lunge at them. It was annoying how easily people became frightened of him, just because he kicked out the trash that had overstayed it's welcome.

"Sorry," he apologized to the two as he walked up to their table. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The black-haired teen known as Lelouch looked up from his book, shaking his head. "No, it's fine." he told him. "Go right ahead."

" _Arigato,_ " he said, pulling a chair out from the table and taking a seat. "Sheesh, this day..."

"Rough day?" Rivalz asked him. "Do you deal with guys like those Purists often?"

"More than you think." Kaneki told him. "It's the same crap, just on a different day. They're usually never this annoying, though."

"Still, that was terrifying." the blue-haired boy shivered, a grin on his face. "I was actually betting with Lelouch to see whether or not you'd actually beat the crap out of them."

"A shame it never happened." Lelouch said, uninterested in the conversation. Kaneki noticed that he snuck a few glances at him.

"Anyway, thanks for the food!" Rivalz dug into his pants pocket, searching for something, likely his wallet. "Er, how much do we owe you?"

"Is this your first time here at Seraphim?" Kaneki inquired. The two nodded. "In that case, it's on the house. First time is free, and if you visit on several occasions, the manager will give you a discount."

"Seriously?" A grin broke out across his face. "Sweet!"

Kaneki chuckled before he looked at Lelouch. The violet-eyed teen was now looking at him with a curious interest reflected in his eyes. "...can I help you?"

"Pardon for asking this out of the blue, but..." the boy said, putting his book down on the table. "Would you be Ken Kaneki, by any chance?" Rivalz's eyes widened, his head snapping towards the white-haired Ghoul. He smiled somewhat as he nodded. "I see... In that case, on behalf of the other members of the Ashford Academy Student Council, I'd like to thank you formally for what you did for Nina."

"It wasn't any trouble," he assured him. "Besides... weeds like them needed to be plucked anyway."

His voice had dropped slightly, leaving behind a chilling intent. Yes, that was what those men were. They were weeds, bad apples that needed to be plucked away, lest they harm the people closest to him. He just never expected Nina Einstein to be one of the people he would come to see as a friend, though he was quite grateful for the meeting. The girl made for some interesting company, and were it not for her, he would not have found a place to call home here in this strange, cruel new world.

"I see..." Lelouch said, completely unfazed by the coldness this person displayed before playing off a joker's smile. "I couldn't agree more with you on that. Even still, thank you."

"Y-yeah!" Rivalz nodded his head furiously. "T-thanks so much for saving her!"

"It was seriously nothing," he insisted. Sadly, the two didn't hear him.

Something seemed to click inside Lelouch's head as he reached for his pocket. "Actually, since you're here..." he said before he pulled out another book. It was his second work, only smaller, and slightly more thick "Do you think you can sign this? It's for my sister, Nunnally. She's quite a fan of yours."

Kaneki scratched his cheek bashfully, chuckling. "Sure." he said as he took the book from Lelouch and pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket. He opened up the cover, and wrote his name on the inside before closing it again, and placing it back in the violet-eyed boy's hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lelouch smiled. "As much as I'd like to stick around to talk with you more, I'm afraid we need to go."

Rivalz seemed to understand what he was talking about, and stood up. The two thanked him once again, bowing their heads, and left the shop. As they did, however, Lelouch held a thoughtful look on his face, eyes narrowing.

 _'Ken Kaneki, huh...?'_ he thought inside his mind. _'He's no ordinary Eleven... I've seen that look in his eyes before.'_

His fists clenched, recalling a memory from his past.

 _'The eyes of someone who's see hell.'_

 _ **"All my life, I've lived a lie... the lie of living."**_


End file.
